Let's Go to the Movies!
by Red Witch
Summary: Fred wins a truck in a contest, so the Brotherhood go to a drive in to celebrate. Little do they suspect that a certain adult XMan is also along for the ride.


****

I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. I got this idea after I saw "Retreat". Actually that was a pretty cool episode even if once again the Brotherhood is missing! What is this a conspiracy? Hey this is my 200th posting on FF. Net! Yay for me! Let's have some insanity to celebrate! 

**Let's Go To The Movies!**

"Where on earth did you guys get this pickup truck?" Lance asked. 

"I won it!" Fred swelled up with pride. He looked at the huge blue pickup truck. "They had this eating hot dog contest yesterday at that new diner."

"The one at the edge of town?" Lance asked. "The one that just announced its bankruptcy this afternoon?" 

"That's the one," Fred nodded happily. "Isn't it cool?"

"I gotta admit it's a beauty Fred," Pietro nodded. "Hey for once things are looking up around here! Now that we have two cars for transportation we don't have to depend on Lance anymore! I could drive!"

"Yeah right after you get the keys from my cold dead body," Fred snapped. "No way I'm gonna let a nut like you behind the wheel of my truck! I'd sooner let Toad drive!"

"Cool!" Todd's eyes grew wide. 

"I say we celebrate tonight!" Lance said. "It isn't often good things happen to the Brotherhood!"

"Yeah! Let's party!" Tabitha shouted with glee. "Hey how about a drive in movie?" 

"Great!" Lance's eyes widened. "I'll call Kitty and take her in my jeep and the rest of you go in Fred's truck.

"No way," Pietro smirked. "Hey Tabby, how about you and me tag along on a double date?"

"Sorry Speedy," Tabitha smirked. "But I'm not ready to trust you in a car yet! I'm hanging with Freddy and Toad tonight!"

"YES!" Todd and Fred hi-fived each other. 

"You'd pass up a chance to date me to hang out in an enclosed space with the Toad?" Pietro gulped. "Is your nose broken or something?"

"Nah Tabby got me this nice cologne," Todd nodded. 

"Besides those two aren't all hands unlike you," She stuck her tongue out. 

"For the last time that wasn't me in the school's darkroom in photography class!" Pietro snapped. 

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England," Tabitha snapped. 

"Fine," Pietro sniffed. "I'm just going to have to get another date. Once who will appreciate my many talents!"

"Oh brother," Lance rolled his eyes. "So what movie's playing at the Drive in?"

"The Attack of the Frog-Monsters Part Two!" Todd chirped. "Revenge of the Frog Queen!" 

"Alright!" Tabitha jumped up and down. "I sooo wanted to see that!" 

"The lady has taste," Todd nodded. 

"Oh brother," Lance rolled his eyes. "This is gonna be one fun evening I'll tell you that much."

Unbeknownst to the Brotherhood, another mutant was bored and wanted to go out for a night on the town. "Besides," Hank McCoy rationalized to himself as he sneaked off the grounds. "If I hang out any more with these kids I might go crazy." 

So Lance found himself driving away from the Institute with Kitty next to him and Pietro in the backseat of the jeep. "Pietro why couldn't you get a date?" Kitty snapped folding her arms. 

"Hey someone's got to chaperone you two lovebirds," Pietro smirked.

"Translation, he decided it would be more fun to wreck other people's dates at the drive in," Lance groaned. "Look I know it's pointless to tell you to behave but couldn't you have at least ridden with the others in the pickup truck?"

"Are you nuts? There's barely any room for air with the Blob driving!" Pietro snapped. 

"Somebody's sore because Tabitha let a certain Toad ride in her lap for the drive," Lance teased.

"Shut up!" Pietro snapped. "She's only doing that in a pathetic attempt to make me jealous! Ha! In your dreams sister!" He shouted to the truck in back of them. 

Todd stuck his tongue out while happily riding on Tabitha's lap. "Nyah! Nyah! Nyah! I'm with Tabby and not you!"

"That's because you're a good boy," Tabitha ruffled his hair.

"Yes I am," Todd beamed. 

"She's only using you guys to get to me!" Pietro shouted.

"Who cares?" Fred shouted back at him. 

"Tonight is going to be great!" Tabitha laughed. 

No one noticed an extra passenger in the back of the pickup. Hank wisely hid under the tarp and went along for the ride. "Hmmm," He looked at a newspaper. "Attack of the Frog Monsters Part Two, Revenge of the Frog Queen. Well it's not Citizen Kane but I've heard it has its moments." 

Soon they were at the drive in theater. Lance pulled into one lane and Fred pulled in next to him. "Sorry all that's playing is the Frog Monster movie," Lance apologized.

"Actually I'm looking forward to it," Kitty said.

"Why are all the girls so anxious about a horror movie?" Lance asked.

"I dunno. Maybe because the hero Lorenzo De Capriccio is shirtless for nearly the entire movie?" Pietro smirked. "Not to mention several members of a certain popular boy band." 

"Pietro!" Kitty turned red. 

"Pietro…" Lance growled.

"Okay, okay," Pietro shrugged as he got out. "I can take a hint."

"No you can't," Lance grumbled.

"Just for that I won't let you into my wonderful plans," Pietro peeked into the window on Kitty's side. "Ciao! He then took a look at the car next to the jeep. "Why he-looooo Summers! Taryn! Lovely evening!" 

"What?" Lance shouted as he glared at Scott. "What are you doing here? You spying on us Summers?"

"You parked next to me you idiot!" Scott snapped. 

"Scott if you're spying on me…" Kitty fumed. 

"I am not spying on you!" Scott shouted.

"Will you keep it down?" Jean stuck her head out of the car next to Scott. 

"Oh I get it now," Pietro smirked. 

"Will you stay out of this Maximoff?" Scott snarled. 

"Hello Jean, Duncan how good to see you!" Pietro stuck his head in the car.

"Get lost you little creep!" Duncan snarled. 

"Temper temper," Pietro wagged his finger and taunted him some more. 

"Looks like the real show tonight ain't gonna be on the screen," Todd laughed. 

"And it's gonna get even better," Tabitha pointed to the car next to them. "Hi Skunky! How's it going?" 

"Oh god why did we have to park next to them?" Risty groaned. 

"Hey we're not that bad Risty," Todd pouted.

"Yes you are," Rogue folded her arms.

"Ignore her," Tabitha stuck out her tongue. 

"Oh shut up!" Rogue stuck her tongue back at her.

"Ignore them and let's try to watch the movie in peace," Risty said. 

"Hell-oooo ladies!" Pietro popped up on Risty's side.

"So much for that idea," Rogue groaned. 

"Come on Rogue you know you love me," Pietro smirked as he scooted in the back seat. 

"I'd love you to drop dead of some disgusting disease you creep!" She hissed. 

"Will you get out of my car?" Risty hissed. "The one time I leave the house without my mace…"

"Ladies I'm hurt," Pietro pouted.

"Not enough," Rogue snapped. "I don't see any blood."

"Not yet," Risty snapped. 

"Ladies please," Pietro batted his eyes. "I merely wish to give you the pleasure of my company!"

"How about the pleasure of your departure?" Rogue snapped.

"Oh fine," Pietro got out of the car in a huff. "I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"Are you causing more trouble Maximoff?"

Pietro looked and saw Evan in a car with a cute blonde. The blonde was in the driver's seat. 

"What's going on tonight?" Pietro looked around. "Half the school is here! Is this mutant discount night or something? I suppose German Boy and Amanda is here too."

"No they decided to go get ice cream instead," Evan said. "Lucky them."

"What did he mean by mutant discount?" The girl looked at him. "What's a mutant?" 

"A weirdo," Pietro explained. "A misfit of society that cannot get any action from a date. Am I right Daniels?"

"Well seeing how you're dateless…" Evan started.

"I am not dateless," Pietro sniffed. "I am merely keeping my options open for the evening. Hello there," Pietro strutted to the other side of the car, batting his eyes at the blonde. "And what's your name?"

"Deirdre," She giggled.

"Ah Deirdre," Pietro kissed her hand. "The name of a soft gentle breeze flowing through a valley. The name of a goddess!"

"The name of **my** date!" Evan snarled. 

"Let me take a guess, he made you pay for your half of the movie didn't he?" Pietro asked Deirdre. 

"How did you know?" She blinked at him.

"It's just like that cretin," Pietro tutted. "Shame on you sir! Don't you know how to take care of a lady? Especially a lady with soft and gentle eyes such as hers." 

"I'm broke okay?" Evan snapped. "Not that it's any of your business!" 

"The way a clod like you treats such an exquisite beauty such as this is my business!" Pietro sniffed. 

"Get lost Pietro!" Evan snapped. "Leave us alone!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Deirdre snapped at Evan. She then turned back to Pietro. "Tell me more about my eyes!"

"Oh you are not falling for his routine are you?" Evan snapped. 

"Be quiet!" Pietro snapped. "Don't you know how rude it is to intrude on other people's conversations?"

"I'M BEING RUDE?!" Evan shouted. "Pietro!" 

"Well this is pretty dull," Tabitha sighed as she and Todd watched Pietro and Evan argue. Fred had gone to the concession stand to get something to eat. 

"Yeah let's see what's on the other screen," Todd jerked his thumb in the opposite direction. 

"It's pretty dull so far," Lance told them. 

"Taryn! Stop! Don't touch my shades!" Scott whined.

"Here we go!" Lance said. 

"Come on Scott just one little peek," Taryn purred. 

"No, no, no, no…" Scott tried to keep her hands off him.

"What does he see in her?" Jean folded her arms. "She is so obvious!"

"Hey Jean," Duncan leered. "Wanna have a little fun?"

"I can't believe Scott would hang out with that loser!" She absently pushed Duncan away.

"Come on Jean loosen up!" Duncan tried again.

"I mean can't he see what a jerk she is?" She went on. 

"I know how to get your mind off of them," Duncan kissed her neck.

Jean shoved him away. "I mean can you believe how she's shoving it in my face? How could Scott go out with her?"

"Well let's teach her a lesson and shove it in their faces!" Duncan tried again only to get hit in the face by an elbow.

Jean absently threw up her hands, totally unaware of her elbow making contact with Duncan's face. "Can you believe that he would go out with someone that self absorbed? I mean what kind of loser dates a girl that has no real interest in him? Just using him to play stupid games!"

"I think I have an idea…" Duncan moaned as he fell back in the seat. "Jean I don't feel so good…"

"I mean that Taryn is the most self absorbed woman on the planet," Jean continued.

"Jean I think I'm gonna close my eyes for a while…" Duncan moaned. "And pray this is another bad dream." 

Meanwhile Kitty and Lance were watching Scott and Taryn wrestle. "Lance do you think we should do something?" She asked him.

"Yeah we should get some popcorn," Lance nodded. "This is more interesting than the movie." 

"Lance!"

"Just kidding!" Lance held up his hands. "Hey knock it off you two! Behave yourselves!"

"Alvers," Scott groaned. "Not everyone has dirty minds like you!" 

"Hey I'm not the one playing tonsil hockey before the movie even starts!" Lance told him. "Call me old fashioned but I'd like to wait until at least ten minutes into the movie."

"Lance you…Taryn," Scott tried to keep her from pawing him. "Cut it out will ya? Keep your hands off Kitty!" 

"Yeah like I'm gonna do anything with you on one side and the Goon Brigade on the other," Lance groaned. 

Fred came back with tons of bags of popcorn and candy in his arms. "You think you have enough popcorn Freddy?" Lance asked sarcastically. 

" I might need to make a return trip. Anybody want some popcorn?" Fred asked. 

"I'll have some!" Todd chirped.

"Me!" Tabitha shouted. 

"Me too!" Hank said.

"Here ya go!" Fred gave some to Todd and Tabitha and threw some popcorn in the back. "Alright! Movie time!"

"It's just the previews," Tabitha said. "They take forever."

"Well at least we have some halfway decent entertainment," Todd chuckled. 

"Kitty you be careful around Lance!" Scott shouted. "Taryn! Calm down!"

"Scott will you like butt out?" Kitty snapped. "I'm not a little kid you know!" 

"Look I'm just trying to look out for you! Taryn! Stop that! Cut it out!"

"Why don't you cut it out?" Kitty snapped. "Stop trying to run my life!"

"No not you," Scott was trying to keep Taryn from taking his shirt off. "Taryn will you stop that? Look Kitty I know what I'm talking about! Yeow! Taryn!" 

"Oh yeah?" Kitty snapped. "Lance! Buckle up! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" She shoved him into the back seat.

"Kitty!" Lance yelped as Kitty tackled him. "Um, don't you want to think this over? Now Kitty! Kitty! Hey watch the hands there! Kitty!" 

"Kitty what are you doing?" Scott shouted. "Taryn what are you doing? Help!" 

"I'm kind of in a bit of trouble here myself!" Lance gulped as Kitty kept smooching him all over his face. 

"I wish I had your trouble," Duncan moaned. 

"Oh get a room you guys!" Jean shouted as she stormed out of the car and put her hands on her hips. "You boys are disgusting!" 

"US?" Scott yelped trying to disentangle himself from Taryn. 

"What about the girls?" Lance yelped, trying to escape from the jeep. "What about the girls who want to use us for their own enjoyment? Why don't you yell at them and tell them to stop? What am I saying? Take me Kitty! I'm yours!" He allowed Kitty to yank him back inside.

"We have a submission!" Todd said peeking over into the Jeep. "Yup looks like Kitty's the winner here!" 

"Well that was a no brainer," Tabitha said. "Five bucks says Taryn gets Scott's shirt off within the next ten minutes."

"You're on!" Fred nodded. "Come on Summers! Hold on!"

"Get 'em Taryn!" Tabitha yelled. "Yank his pants off!"

"ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE?" Scott shouted as he came up for air. 

"Come let us tango the night away!" Pietro danced in front of the cars with Deirdre. 

"What the…?" Lance and the others looked at the scene.

"Pietro get your hands off my girl!" Evan snapped storming up to them.

"I am not your girl!" Deirdre snapped at him. "Evan I think we should see other people."

"You heard the lady," Pietro snapped, "Go away now and see other people! Shoo! Shoo!" They tangoed away.

"Does that answer your question?" Todd asked. 

"I am out of here!" Jean stormed away.

"Thanks a lot Summers!" Duncan snapped getting out of the car. 

"Me? What did I do?" Scott snapped. "Taryn!" 

"JEAN!" Duncan raced off to find Jean.

"He took my girl," Evan shook his head. "I can't believe he took my girl." 

"Believe it," Todd nodded munching on some popcorn. 

"He took my girl," Evan sat down in Scott's car while Scott was trying to fight off Taryn in the back seat. "Scott can you believe that jerk?"

"Evan I'm kind of in the middle of something here!" Scott yelped. "Taryn cut that out!" 

"Fine! I can take a hint!" Evan stormed off. 

"This is more entertaining than any movie," Fred remarked. 

"Hey it's finally starting!" Tabitha shouted. "Who Hooo!"

"Go Frog Monsters!" Todd chanted. 

"Go Lorenzo!" Tabitha chanted. "Whoa look at those pecs!"

"WHERE?" Both Kitty and Taryn interrupted what they were doing and soon their eyes were glued to the screen. Scott and Lance both crawled out from their respective back seats covered in lipstick and disheveled. 

"I never thought I'd say this but thank goodness for Lorenzo Capriccio," Scott moaned. 

"Kitty…" Lance smiled a goofy smiled. 

"Lance quiet I can't hear the movie!" Kitty snapped.

"Okie Dokie," Lance sat there grinning like an idiot. 

"Hey Tabby Summers still has his shirt on," Fred said. "You owe me five bucks."

"I'll pay you in candy later," Tabitha told him.

"Oh goody!" Fred chirped with happiness. "Aw we're out of popcorn already! And candy! Anybody want any special kind? Tabby's buying!"

"Here," Tabitha handed him five dollars. "Get some M&Ms will ya?"

"I'll have some gummi bears," Todd told him.

"Ooh! I could go for some Ju Ju Bees!" Hank called out from the back of the pickup truck.

"Fine, M&M's for Tabby, gummi bears for Toad and Ju Ju Bees for the guy in the back," Fred said as he started to leave. He stopped. He looked at Todd and Tabitha. "Guys? Who's in the back of my truck?" 

For the first time they realized that someone was in the back of the pickup truck. They did a slow turn to the back. They saw Hank blinking right in back of them. "AAAHHH!" They screamed. 

"AHHH!" Hank screamed back.

"Will you yahoos shut up?" Rogue stuck her head out of the car. "What are you all screaming aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Rouge shrieked when she saw Hank's outline. Too late she realized who it was. 

"Rouge what's going on over there?" Risty asked. 

"Nothing!" Rogue said too quickly. "Nothings wrong. Hey I need to get some popcorn! You want some popcorn. I'm gonna get some popcorn and you watch the movie straight ahead and don't look around and I will be right back!" She jumped out of the car.

"What is…MR. MCCOY?" She yelped when she saw the blue figure in the back of the truck. 

"What?" Lance looked at the side as well as Scott and Taryn. 

"This is not good," Scott moaned. 

Taryn screamed at the sight of Hank. "Oh dear…" Hank gulped. 

"Movie's over! What a shame! Time to go home!" Fred said quickly, putting the car into drive. Soon they were speeding out of the drive in. 

"What was that in the pickup?" Risty shouted. 

"Um, what pickup?" Rogue asked weakly. 

"Lance we gotta do something?" Kitty pleaded. "Mr. McCoy needs our help!"

"Wonderful," Lance grumbled. "Another date ruined by the X-Geeks!"

"La-ance!" Kitty glared.

"Oh all right," He started to drive out of the drive in. "I'll help! Why not? Hang on!" He sped out.

"Oh great!" Scott grumbled as he heard sirens. "This can't get any worse!" 

"SCOTT HOLD ME!" Taryn grabbed him tightly. 

"I spoke too soon," Scott grumbled. 

Meanwhile the Brotherhood's pickup was careening through the streets with Hank hanging on for dear life. "Hey slow down!" Hank shouted. Then he heard sirens. "On second thought…" 

"Drive Freddy! Drive!" Tabitha screamed as the pickup truck raced through the streets.

"I'm driving! I'm driving!" He shouted.

"Why are we helping him?" Todd shouted. 

"Toad we can't turn him over to the cops!" Tabitha shouted. "Who knows what they'll do to him!"

"She's right Toad," Fred said. "When the chips are down, mutants gotta stick together!"

"Okay, okay!" Todd looked behind him. "Well at least he trashed the school so that doesn't make him all bad!" 

"See there's good in everybody," Tabitha said. 

"Why are you in our truck yo?" Todd asked as they careened through the streets and onto sidewalks, knocking over trashcans everywhere. 

"I wanted to get out for the night," Hank moaned. "It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"And you X-Geeks complain about all the risks we take?" Todd rolled his eyes. 

"Let's pull into that alley!" Tabitha pointed.

"No!" Hank moaned. "NO! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ROOM! AGGGGH! Okay, I was wrong, we did have enough room!"

However a police car was soon hot on their trail. "The cops are gaining on us!" Tabitha yelled. "Freddy do something!" 

"I'm driving as fast as I can what else do you want me to do?" Fred shouted. "Make some sandwiches?" 

Lance's jeep was right behind the cop car. "We gotta do something!" Kitty yelped.

"Hang on!" Lance focused his powers, sending a seismic wave through the pavement. The cop car raised itself on top of the tidal wave of concrete into the air. Right above the pickup truck. 

"Oh dear," Hank gulped as the cop car and concrete began to cause a shadow over the pickup truck.

"We're not gonna make it!" Fred screamed as it came closer.

"JUMP!" Todd screamed as he grabbed Tabitha and leapt out the window into a pile of boxes. Hank leapt from the back to the top of a telephone pole. Fred jumped out of the truck with surprising speed and rolled away just as the cop car and the concrete smashed the pickup. 

"Way to go Lance!" Kitty folded her arms and glared at him.

"Oops," Lance gulped. He drove to where Todd had jumped with Tabitha. "Are you guys okay?" 

"I'm fine," Tabitha sighed. 

"She landed on me," Todd said in a funny voice.

"Freddy! Mr. McCoy? Are you guys okay?" Kitty asked. 

"I think I'm all right," Hank hopped down from the telephone pole.

"No I'm not!" Fred bawled. "My truck! It's ruined!"

"What about the cops?" Kitty quickly went over to the wreck to see if they were hurt. To everyone's shock they slid out of the car unharmed, but very dazed.

"I can't believe we survived…" One moaned. "I can't believe we survived…"

"Mommy," The other said before passing out. The other cop took one look at Hank before he passed out as well. 

"I think we'd better get out of here," Lance said. "I hear sirens! More cops! Come on!" They all ran to the jeep. It was a tight fit, but they somehow managed to squeeze in and took off. 

"My truck," A tear ran down Fred's face. 

"Oh well, easy come easy go," Tabitha sighed. 

"Hey get your elbow out of my eye!" Kitty snapped.

"Sorry," Todd said. "Now what do we do?" 

"We gotta get Mr. McCoy off the streets and fast!" Lance said. 

"Oh the professor is gonna have a fit when he hears about this!" Kitty groaned.

"He's not gonna hear about it if we all keep our mouths shut!" Lance said. "Wait a minute, I just got an idea. Kitty do you know where Blue Boy is?"

"Hey I don't wanna see that two faced jerk!" Tabitha snapped.

"Quiet Tabby!" Lance snapped. "Do you know where he is or not?"

"Yeah he and Amanda went to the ice cream parlor," She said. "Oh I get it, you're gonna have Kurt teleport him back to the mansion!" 

"Bingo!" Lance turned down the side street. "Look we'll park in this alley. You guys stay with Mr. McCoy while Kitty and I go get him."

"Why can't we go?" Tabitha pouted. 

"Yeah I want some ice cream!" Fred pouted as well. "I need comfort food to console me for my loss. First my hair, now this!" 

"Hey I could go for some Rocky Road yo," Todd nodded.

"NO!" Lance shouted. "Just stay with him. Come on Kitty."

They made their way inside. They quickly spotted Kurt with Amanda. "Kurt, there you are! We need your help!"

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, glaring at Lance. "What kind of trouble did he get into this time?"

"For your information Blue Boy it's one of you X-Geek's that's in trouble!" Lance snapped. "The adult blue furball to be exact! He's been wandering around again causing trouble. We need you to take him home!"

"Mr. McCoy?" Kurt blinked.

"McCoy?" Amanda looked surprised. "You mean the chemistry teacher that went crazy?"

"He didn't exactly go crazy," Kurt explained. "His mutation kind of caught up with him."

"Then he went bonkers," Lance added.

"Lance!" Kitty snapped. "He did not go bonkers."

"Right," Lance rolled his eyes. "He just decided to trash the lab for no reason."

"Look who's talking you…" Kurt started.

"Guys can we do this later?" Kitty snapped. "We need to get Mr. McCoy out of here."

"You better stay here Amanda," Kurt said. "He's not dangerous, but I don't want you to be…um."

"Kurt I know what you look like," Amanda said. "Why should I be afraid of Mr. McCoy?"

"Yeah why not bring her along?" Lance asked. "She can see what Blue Boy here will look like in about twenty years."

"LANCE!" Kitty snapped.

"Well it's true!" Lance snapped back. "I mean Amanda you would not believe how many blue mutants there are running around…" He looked over and frowned. "What are you clowns doing here?"

"We came to get ice cream," Fred said. Tabitha was licking an ice cream cone.

"You're supposed to stay with Mr. McCoy!" Kitty put her hands on her hips. 

"Relax Meow-Meow," Tabitha ate her ice cream cone. "Toad's with him." 

"Oh brother," Lance rolled his eyes. "Crawler you'd better come with me and rescue him."

"Toad is in no danger," Kurt pouted. "Mr. McCoy wouldn't hurt him!" 

"I'm talking about rescuing Mr. McCoy," Lance grabbed him by the arm. "We'll be back!" They took off to the alley.

"Eighty nine yummy flies on the wall, eighty nine juicy flies!" Todd sang out loudly. "Take one down, swallow it down, eighty-eight yummy flies on the wall! Eighty-eight yummy flies on the wall…"

"What took you so long?" Hank pleaded. "For the love of all that is holy get me out of here!" 

"But I was just getting to the good part!" Todd made a face. 

"Time to say bye bye to your new friend," Lance sighed. "Take him home Blue boy! And for crying out loud be careful that Baldy doesn't see you returning." 

"I'll be back," Kurt teleported with Hank. Todd made a face at the smell of brimstone. 

"Can I have some ice cream now?" Todd asked Lance. 

"Yeah," Lance shrugged as they walked back. "Well so much for our good luck. "I guess we'd better head back before Tabby and Fred start another ice cream fight." 

As Lance opened the door a huge scoop of ice cream hit him in the face. "Too late," Todd remarked. He used his tongue to taste the ice cream. "Yum, strawberry!"

"Oh brother," Lance sighed as he watched the ice cream flying. "At least nothing else could happen."

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Xavier was watching television. Then the news went on. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you some breaking news. There was another sighting of the fugitive Hank McCoy. He was sighted at a drive in movie theater hiding in a pickup truck and escaped during a freak accident." A scene of the wrecked truck and cop car showed up on screen. "We are now going live to the scene of the sighting to Trish Trilby. Trish what can you tell us?" 

Trish appeared on screen. "Dan I'm here at the Bayville drive in, where the fugitive McCoy was last sighted. I am here with some eyewitnesses to the scene. Young lady can you tell me what you saw?"

"Oh my gosh yes," Taryn hopped up and down, dragging an embarrassed Scott with her. "I was just sitting here with my boyfriend Scott here where I looked over and saw this huge hairy monster and he roared and everything and if it wasn't for Scott chasing him away I don't know what I would have done! Isn't he the dreamiest boyfriend ever?" 

"Um, I really didn't do anything," Scott gulped. 

"And he's so modest too!" Taryn gave him a kiss right on screen. Scott turned bright red. Suddenly Pietro danced by with a girl in his arms. Evan chased after them screaming. "I'm so glad Scott is my boyfriend to protect me from all these weirdoes!" 

"Oh dear…" Xavier moaned. "Anybody got an aspirin?" 


End file.
